The present invention refers to a terminal box, and in particular to a terminal box of the type including a base and a cover which is detachably securable to the base.
German utility model DE-GM 79 04 441 discloses a terminal box of this type, with the cover being provided with a circumferential groove which accommodates a seal and is engaged by a projecting edge of the base. The corners of the cover are provided with a stepped bore which is traversed by a spring-loaded locking bolt slideable in axial direction in opposition to the action of the spring. At its head-distant end which faces the base, the locking bolt is provided with a cross pin which during insertion of the locking bolt to secure the cover to the base is guided through radial slots in the base and, after suitably turning the locking bolt, bears against an abutment of the base.
Even though a locking mechanism of this type permits the cover to be secured to the base in a relatively fast manner and also renders opening of the terminal box relatively simple, the insertion of the cross pin into the head-distant ends of the bolts is relatively complicated. Moreover, a removal of the locking bolts from the cover is only possible after squeezing or pushing out the cross pins from the end of each locking bolt.